There exists a need to develop a cadre of sensitive, well-trained individuals to address many cultural and literacy considerations in the conceptualization and design of research, to increase the capacity for scientific research among ethnically diverse populations and to effectively and respectfully deliver health care interventions and communications for diverse populations. Thus, the primary goal of this four-year educational project is to improve care across the continuum of cancer control by enhancing the skills of professionals responsible for creating multi cultural multilingual and literacy-sensitive communications aimed at a demographically changing population. A secondary goal is to foster careers in cancer research for developing cancer control professionals drawing on the elements of mentoring, collaboration and networking. This will be accomplished by creating a series of innovative educational activities delivered over a one-year period, driven by the integration of cancer, culture and literacy themes. This project builds on the multi disciplinary backgrounds of the project team and collaborating national scholars, and our experiences in marshaling successful conferences that have woven together the themes of cancer, culture and literacy. Specific aims are: 1. To create a series of educational activities that examine the nexus of culture and literacy as they relate to effective cancer communications. These activities will include: a) a five day summer institute; b) an ongoing web-based continuing education curriculum; and c) ongoing internet interactions and discussions between scholars/developing professionals. 2. To foster careers in cancer research for aspiring cancer control professionals drawing on the elements of mentoring, collaboration and networking. Project evaluation will include both process and outcome evaluations. Each aspect of the project will be evaluated and the overall success of this innovation will be evaluated by the application of knowledge through the generation of a research proposals, dissemination of peer-reviewed publications and presentations and other unique applications of knowledge. It is anticipated that this project will yield educational approaches that can readily be exported and disseminated to other groups for broad application.